


Mirror [Jaehyungparkian]

by tskisuki



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ateez cameo, BTS Jimin & Suga Cameo, Bakery Boss Sungjin, Bakery Worker Wonpil, Bartender Dowoon, DJ Young K, Editor Young K, Fluff, M/M, Mangaka Dowoon, SF9 Zuho cameo, Tzuyu Twice Cameo, Veterinarian Jae, mirror, other kpop idols will make cameos, thisstorydoesn'tmakesense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: 2 universes are linked by a Mirror.🍃In which a universe where Jae works as a (always tired) veterinarian, met with a red hair stranger in a mirror?How?Welllllllll.....
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 33





	1. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction of Jae and Wonpil woop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Info]  
> I'm going to use Brian in the story instead of Young K or Younghyun lololol cause my friends suggested so HAHAHAHAH  
> There will be swearing in this story, because it fits their characteristic more lololol im sorry

🍃

The smell of sweetness filled up the whole store as the kitchen door opens when one of the staff was restocking the pastries inside the display case. The shop is filled with customers, though the majority of it are women...and some boys. But mostly girls. With the customer coming in and out non-stop, it gives the workers barely time to stop and breath.

Hours later, the crazy crowd had finally died down as the bakery also reaches its closing time. Seeing the last customer leaving, the blonde haired male slips inside the shop undetected. He looks around the place, stopping when he sees the familiar brunette haired that's putting the chairs on top of the tables. He smirks before tip-toeing towards the boy, slowly and noise-less. The brunette haired sighs with a smile, both hands on his hips.

"Finally, I can rest for the da-AHH WTFUC-!", the boys screamed when he heard a **_boo_ **behind him, about to throw the chair that's on the table. He groans, rolling his eyes when he sees his blonde haired friend laughing so hard, holding his stomach in pain.

"UGH JAE!" Wonpil shouts in annoyance as he grits his teeth. Jae couldn't stop laughing, though he tried, he can't stop. Wonpil groans, stomping angrily towards the staff room, leaving Jae alone to his laughing business.

Minutes later, Jae finally stops, breathing in deeply before exhaling. He wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes, walking to the counter. As he was walking towards it, the staff door opens, revealing an annoyed Wonpil still.

"Are you done yet?", he glares at Jae who waves his hand in front of him, telling the boy to chill as he has gotten all the laughs out. Wonpil walks out from behind the counter, towards his boss that's mopping the floor at the front of the bakery. He greets the boss, bowing as he asks for his leave for the day which the boss replied with a smile.

"Thanks for you hard work as always Wonpil." The boss says. Wonpil smiles as he nods at his boss, before getting pulled by the arm with force suddenly. Jae pulled the boy out the shop, surprising Wonpil as he turns to his boss, saying a quick goodbye before leaving the place complete.

"Shit dude. What was that for?" Wonpil pulls his arms off of Jae's grip, rubbing it slightly. Jae turns around to look at the boss before leaning closer to Wonpil.

"I don't trust that dude.", he whispers. The words of the older confuses the brunette.

Jae sighs, waving his hand in front of him, "Just forget it. Anyway didn't you swear just now?" 

Jae says, changing the topic to something more interesting. Well at least to him since Wonpil has never swore. Well, at least try not to, since he feels like swearing is a very horrible language and very rude. Wonpil panics, sweats start to form on his forehead. He stutters as he tries to speak but gave up and pushes Jae away as he walks away from the bakery.

"Hey! Wait up Pil!" Jae laughs, catching up with Wonpil from behind.

What Jae didn't realize is that, the moment he turns to glance at the boss before, the man had his eyes on the two boys outside the shop, sighing as he leans on his hands that's at the end of the mop's handle.

"If only he knew what's to come" The boss says before turning his head when he heard a beeping sound from the kitchen. "Oh goody! The pastries are done!", he smiles as he leans the mop on a nearby table, walking towards the kitchen.

~~~~

The next day wasn't as crowded as yesterday so, Wonpil could take a breather from time to time. His head turns to the door when he heard the bell rings, to see Jae shaking from the cold air outside. He walks towards the counter, where Wonpil is.

"Need a cup of coffee? Or maybe a hot choco?" the younger asks the blondie who nods excessively at the recommendation. Wonpil motions the older to find a seat while he gets the drink ready.

Jae sits at the back where it was slightly hotter than the rest of the bakery. He rubs his hands together, blowing on it slightly to warm his freezing fingers. He looks at the plate that's place in front of him suddenly. He raises an eyebrow, not remember asking for any pastries.

"It's on the house", the familiar voice says, making Jae raise an eyebrow at the male, which is Wonpil's boss. He looks to the pastries, to the boss, then to the pastries again before grabbing a fork, lifting the underside of the cake with it. The boss sighs, shaking his head at the dumb-ass blondie.

"No. It's not poison. I'm not as evil as you think I am", the older says, crossing his arms as he looks at Jae with an un-amuse face. Jae squinted his eyes, glaring at the man, not fully believing his words, but hands still proceeding to take a small piece of the cake, munching on it while eyes still on the older. The boss lifts an eyebrow at Jae, wondering what he thinks of the cake.

"Here you go...Jae...and Sungjin hyung?" Wonpil had a smile before it changes to a confuse expression when he sees the two male having this staring contest with one another, while Jae still munching on the cake. He walks closer to the two, placing the hot chocolate in front of Jae before sitting across him.

"Should I ask?" Wonpil turn to Sungjin who broke the staring contest first by shaking his head, smiling at the brunette. Sungjin then excuses himself to the kitchen before leaving the two friends alone. Jae's eyes still lock on the boss as he walks into the kitchen. Wonpil sighs, snatching the fork from Jae's hand which startled the older.

"Why do you hate Sungjin-hyung so much?" Wonpil asks, as he leans slightly over to cuts a small piece of the cake in front of Jae. The blonde boy leans back to his seat. "I don't know but I just have this...un-nerving vibe from him." Wonpil looks at the older with a raise eyebrow.

"What? I'm serious here!" Jae says with a disbelief look towards his friend. Wonpil shakes his head, about to put the cake in his mouth before Jae grabs his wrist, stopping the dessert from being eaten.

"Mine" he grabs the fork, munching on the food. Wonpil sighs, giving the fork back to the older.

"I thought you hated it?" He takes a sip of Jae's drink, eyeing the other for an answer.

"When did I said that? You're accusing me bro" Jae says, eating the last piece of the cake. Wonpil was about to argue but realizes there's no point to it. He rolls his eyes at the older. Jae grabs his drink from Wonpil, taking a sip as well.

"By the way, I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up." Jae says, getting a nod from Wonpil.

"Speaking of work, aren't you supposed to be at the vet before 8?"

Jae nods at Wonpil's question, though not really understanding why the younger is asking it. Wonpil switches his phone on, turning it to show Jae the screen, specifically, the current time . The older leans closer, eyes widen when he realizes he has exactly less than an hour before his shifts start.

"Shit." He chugs on the drink, putting the cup down before dashing out the door. Wonpil scoffs at his friend's panic side. He stands up, putting the chair back to its place, grabbing the empty cup and plate to the kitchen.

~~~~

The night rolls as Jae finishes his shift at the pet clinic. He felt disgusted since the smell of after surgery he had to do the whole day had stayed lingering on his body. He unlocks the door, walking in and taking his shoes off. Seeing how the living room is dark, he had assumed that his housemate, Wonpil, has probably slept. He sniffs himself before immediately dashes to the bathroom, washing all the scent away.

Moments later, he walks out as he shakes his wet hair, causing water to whiplash everywhere. Kind of like dog after having a bath. He changes into a yellow hoodie and short pants, with hair still wet. He ruffles his hair with a small towel in the closet, walking towards the dresser before sitting on the chair. He rubs his hair one last time before throwing the towel to who knows where.

Jae removes his eye contacts carefully, blinking a few times when both of it has been removed. He grabs an eye drop and drips the liquid into his eyes to relief the slight sting feeling of wearing contacts for so long. He did wore them from morning to night. He then grabs his round glasses, putting it on before standing up, looking at the mirror in front of him. Titling his head as he looks at himself for a moment.

_Yep, ugly as always_

He then takes his glasses off before moving closer to his bed, falling flat on it. Not even a minute has pass, the blondie has fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position, but he couldn't care less about it since he is dead tired out of his mind.

**2.57am**

Jae opens his eyes suddenly, as he felt the urge to go to the toilet. He stands up from the bed, yawning as he walks towards the bathroom, passing the dresser's mirror. He went into the bathroom, doing his business.

**3:00 am**

He walks out the bathroom and towards the bed, passing the dresser's mirror yet again,though not noticing it reflecting of a man in his white t-shirt and plaid pants, walking pass it the same time as Jae.

Jae yawns, falling back on his bed but in a more comfortable position as he snuggles his pillow tightly. Seconds later, a loud snore could be heard throughout the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that is where the 1st chapter ish ASDFGHJKL forgive me for the overly explanation :,)  
> My friend lowkey asked if this was a horror fanfic pffffft If only it was


	2. A Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL Filler chapter before the encounter finally happen ohohohohoho  
> Warning, there will be a cameo here pfft  
> I am a multi fandom trash HAHAHAH

🍃

"Jaeeeeeeeeeee!!" an annoying voice screeches outside of Jae's bedroom door. He could hear the voice getting closer and closer. He immediately grabs two of his pillows, covering his ears with them before turning his side, not wanting to look at the door when it busted open moments later. Wonpil runs towards the bed, jumping on it to wake the older up. He kept repeating Jae's name over and over again, hopping on the bed to annoy the other.

Which works miraculously as the older sits up, pulling the sheets under Wonpil, causing the smaller one to fall off the bed.

"WOW! THAT WAS HELLA RUDE JAE HYUNG!" Wonpil groans from the floor, rubbing his side. Jae scoffs at the younger's pain. He checks his phone under his pillow, seeing that it was still early to wake up. Plus, it's Saturday. So why did Wonpil woke Jae up from the only holiday he has.

Yes, Jae works 6 times a week, and his only 'holiday' is Saturday. A very unfair shift to be honest.

"Mind telling me why you woke me up on this fine day to sleep in?? " He says, glaring at the boy on the floor. Wonpil looks at the other while still rubbing his sides slightly, "It's our day off right? And I was thinking that we could go out? Plus it's 5 in the evening", he says.

Jae raise an eyebrow at the younger's idea. Wonpil raises himself to lean over the bed, showing his phone to Jae. He reads it and sees a template talking about a busking event at a nearby mall.

"Can we goo pleaaaseee??" Wonpil says with hope in his eyes. Jae groans, not wanting to go as he is still tired from work yesterday. Imagine having to check-up on animals that won't stay still for hours, one after another. Sometimes even almost getting attack by one. Jae is used to it but, there are times where he feels like it's too much.

Wonpil puts his chin on the bed, pouting. As if like a puppy asking for something from its owner. Jae shifts his eyes to Wonpil, seeing the boy's pouting state. He sighs, cringing slightly at the boy's attempt to persuade the older to go with him to the event.

"Fine fine. I'll go" He says. Wonpil lifts his head from the bed upon hearing the older's words. He smiles widely, "Yayy thank you Ja-"

"After I sleep for another hour or 5" Jae takes his pillow, putting it over his head as he lay back on the bed. Wonpil groans, standing up and walk towards the other side of the bed where Jae is laying. He grabs the pillow, proceeding to pull it from the blondie's face then hitting it with the soft item. Jae's eyes fling open with an un-amused look as he stares at the younger. Wonpil grins before running out of Jae's room, the older chasing after with death intention.

~~~~

**"This...is not a busking event** " Jae said, looking at neon sign glowing brightly in the night sky. He can hear loud music blasting from the inside of the building as people goes in and out of the place, either drunk or not. He turns to his short friend who has an awkward grin, laughing worryingly. Jae glares at his friend.

"Seriously Wonpil. I swear to god- ", Wonpil pushes the blondie into the building without letting him utter another word. Jae covers his ears immediately when he entered the loud building as his ears hurt slightly from the blasted music. Wonpil grabs the other by the arm and towards a bar. He orders a drink for both of them, getting a nod from the bartender. Jae and Wonpil sits on the high-chair as they wait for the drinks. The blondie scans the area of the club, feeling uncomfortable by the atmosphere.

"Here Hyung" Wonpil hands the older his glass which he grabs hesitantly. Jae looks at the liquid in his hand, unsure what to feel about it.

"Pil, you know I don't feel comfortable drinking outside, right?" He says, shifting his eyes from the glass to Wonpil, who has already taken a sip from the drink. Lowkey, Jae sometimes feels weird how Wonpil doesn't like to swear but occasionally go out drinking at a bar or a club, or even in their house. Unlike Jae, he swears a lot, but doesn't really favor the flavor of alcohol and the bitter taste. Two different type of people.

"I'm surprise how you drink so well." Jae says, amused at his friend's ability to drink an amount of liquid down his throat, making the glass half empty. Wonpil waves his hand in front of him, "This is nothing hyung. I do this during the weekends anyway." He laughs as Jae nods with an impress look still on.

Minutes later, Wonpil was talking to a girl that was sitting beside him with her friends. They talked and occasionally made jokes with one another. Wonpil's intention wasn't to flirt, but just to make friends. He's that kind of guy. Jae glances at them, sighing as he knows if he tried to join in the conversation, it would be very awkward. Being an introvert is pain in the ass.

And so, he decides to look around the club once more, seeing if there is anything fun to do. Obviously he won't go to the dance floor because he knows he can't dance to save his life. He sips slightly on his drink, cringing at the after taste as his eyes changes the 2nd floor. He notices there were people laughing at cheering. He decides to check it, without telling Wonpil since he didn't want to disturb his friend's bonding moment with the girls. _Though he knows what Wonpil's preferred gender is (lol)._ Poor girls.

He steps up the stairs with his drink no longer in his hand. Eyes shifting from person to person un-intentionally as they walk pass him. He wasn't judging them or anything, but it's his first time visiting a club after a long time.

People cheering and laughing caught his attention as Jae was now close to the group. He peeks through people's head, trying to see what's happening. Since he was a pretty tall dude, it gave him no problem in seeing what the commotion is about.

"WOOOOO HE DOWNED 6 AT A TIME!" One of the guy with purple hair shouts as he looks at, _who Jae assumes is_ , his friend with white hair. The male chugs on the last few drips before throwing the paper cup on the floor with intensity, getting a loud cheer from people. His opponent only managed to finish 2 and a half of a cup, not even close to the white haired's score.

"OK OK! Who else wants to challenge the unbeatable champion!?" The purple hair boy shouts, getting the audience attention as they look at each other, discussion who could be the next opponent. Though whoever they chose didn't matter as the white hair had already set his eyes on someone at the current moment. He smiles slightly when he sees a tall blondie between people, before whispering to the purple hair.

"Hey you! Blondie!" The purple haired said as he looks at Jae, catching the man off-guard. Jae looks around him, trying to see if the person was actually calling someone else with a blond hair and not him. He was hoping that it's not him. Please not him. Ple-

"I'm talking to you dude!" Jae turns his head to the boy when he felt a grip on his arm. He blinks a few times, unsure what to do. The purple boy pulls Jae towards the center of the crowd. He should just run right now. Yes, right now! Before it's too late and he can't esc-

"Here he is!" The purple boy brought Jae to stand in front of the white haired man. Jae was still stun. His chance to run is now gone. The white hair man turns to Jae, smiling as he offers his hand.

"Hey, the name's Hongjoong. And that's Wooyoung." The purple hair grins widely at Jae when he was introduced. Jae looks at Hongjoong's hand before shaking it. "Um...Jae."

He looks at the table after their handshake, surprise to see the amount of alcohol on it. He sweats as he knows what game they are playing right now, and he is not into it one bit. Before Hongjoong could say anything to Wooyoung so that they can get the game started, Jae cut them off.

"Ok here's the deal guys. I don't drink alright? You guys need to choose someone else to do this. I'm like, the worst opponent ever." Jae says, trying to convince the two to not make him drink a bunch of alcohol down his throat. The two exchange looks before laughing, causing Jae to be confused. Wooyoung grabs a plastic cup, giving it to Jae who looks at it with a raise eyebrow.

"Come on dude! It's just for fun. Live a little! It's not the end of your world if you chugs these drinks anyway" He says, though Jae still stand by his words of not wanting to drink anymore. He shakes his head, pushing Wooyoung's hand away from him.

"Look. I don't want to ok? Can't you like, respect that?" He stares at the shorter boy with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. Wooyoung was about to argue again when Hongjoong cuts in, telling him that it's fine. They can find someone else to play game. However, Wooyoung is having none of it. He groans as he rolls his eyes. He pushes the drink towards Jae's chest, surprising the older.

"Dude just do it! What are so afraid of??" He said angrily. Jae sighs, as the smaller man. "Just leave me be man" he says, causing Wooyoung to scoffs.

"What are you? A chicken??" Wooyoung smirks when he sees Jae's expression change. Jae widen his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows at the insult Wooyoung just said to him. Wooyoung smiles, taking a step closer as he raised the cup towards Jae's face, just to annoy the taller.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I called you a **CHICKEN** "

That done it for the blondie. He never allows anyone to call him chicken, because he not a chicken. This dude is going to eat his own words as Jae is going to prove him wrong. He grabs the drink from Wooyoung's hand, walking towards the opposite end of the table. Wooyoung cheered, walking to stand in between the two competitors. Hongjoong looks at Jae, wondering if the man is sure about going through with this. Nonetheless, Jae only had determination in his eyes. Wooyoung counted down, before the two started to chugs the alcohol down their throat.

For someone like Jae, one would expect him to be knocked out as soon as he hits the 2nd cup like the previous guy. But to Hongjoong's surprise, he even manages to reach his 4th drink. He doesn't even look drunk. Could Jae be lying this whole time?

"WOW! Dude what the heck!" Wooyoung said as Jae downs the last cup, indicating he has won the fight. Hongjoong stops after his 5th cup while Jae manage to finish it all. Jae supports his body on the table with his arms, as he sighs, breathing slightly off. The crowd cheers, surprise how a random dude manage to defeat the great Hongjoong. The white haired walks towards Jae, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks. Jae nods giving a thumbs up to the other, but head still hangs low. He points towards a specific direction, making Hongjoong to turn to it with a confuse expression.

"I'm...going to go to the...bathroom." Jae slurs slightly. He starts to walk to the bathroom, with Hongjoong's eyes still following him.

Wooyoung steps closer to Hongjoong, "Is he drunk?", the younger asks. Before the older could respond, they see Jae suddenly tripping on his feet, falling on the ground, though standing up after as if nothing had happened.

"Yup." Hongjoong says, chuckling at the blondie's attempt to walk normally. He looks around, looking for their other friends that seems to be missing.

"What time is it Woo?" The older asks, making the said boy to check his wristwatch.

"3 am? Why?" Hongjoong's eyes widen as he panics slightly. "DUDE! FUCK, WE NEED TO GO HOME NOW!" Hongjoong says, making Wooyoung realize that they were supposed to be home before 2am or else their housemate is going to kill them.

"WHERE'S SAN AND MINGI??" The two boys look around them and later split up as they try to find their missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil is such a heavy drinker here oml  
> also I'm sorry for the cameo but I needed someone to be these extras pfft  
> I chose Ateez cause they relatively in their teenage ages and gave me those party vibes pfft especially mvp Hongjoong HAHAHAHA  
> and because I recently stan them ohoho


	3. An Encounter

🍃

The restroom's door flung open with Jae leaning on it, trying to gain his balance. His vision going slightly blurry as his drunk self is consuming him. He goes to the sink.

Well, try to walk to the sink since he keeps swaying side to side as he was walking. Good thing the bathroom is empty so no one could see his dumbass state. Once finally arriving at the sink, he balances himself with his arms, leaning over it as he looks at the mirror. He scoffs when he sees his pathetic drunk self.

"God I look like shitttttt", he slurs as he looks closer to the mirror. He then opens the tap, letting the water run through his fingers as he splashes some of it onto his face before rubbing it, trying to make himself somehow sober-ish. Once complete, he looks back up in the mirror, expecting to see his drunk face yet again.

Though what he sees is a different person in front of him, doing the same pose as well. Jae tilts his head, not fully understanding what's happening. He leans closer, blinking a few times before backing up from the sink.

"Damn, I look good as fucckkk." He slurs again, admiring the face in the mirror. He made poses, but the reflection in the mirror didn't do what he was doing. Though Jae was too drunk to realize it, thinking it was him in the mirror. The other person in the mirror only look at Jae with a confuse and scared expression.

"What the fuck." He says, startling Jae who has now stopped with the constant posing he was doing. He looks around, trying to find the voice he heard just now, but saw nobody.

"Who said that? HELLOO??? AnyYoNe IN hEERree??", he checks the stall and under the sink, but sees nobody. He then shrugs, going back to the mirror, seeing the red hair reflection.

"Waaaaitttt a minute." Jae says, leaning towards the mirror so close which made the red hair backs up. Jae squints his eyes, trying to get a better view of the man in the mirror. He then gasps moments after, surprising the red hair who looks back at him with a confuse expression still.

"Are you my soulmateeeee??" Jae says, covering his mouth and pointing at the reflection. The red hair lifts an eyebrow, not understanding what the blondie meant.

"What?" He bluntly says. Jae started to dramatically cries, hugging the mirror as if to hug the other male, which didn't work of course. The red hair is scared for sure by the blonde's actions. He just wants to leave by now.

"OmLORdddd I never knew I wOuld see YoU Right NOwww" he slurs, backing up from the mirror to look at the red hair. The man shakes his head, lifting his hand up to Jae.

"Hold the fuck up dude. What the heck is happening?? Who are you? Why are you in the bathroom mirror??? Are you stuck in there??" The red hair says as he looks around the edges of the mirror, trying to see a way to get the blonde male out. Now Jae is confused by what the man said.

"What? Who's trapped? Me? Dude you drunk or somethingggg", he says, stumbling on his words a bit as he giggles at the red hair. The other man had a judgmental look as he stares at the giggling Jae, thinking that the male is crazy. Why is he treating as if this is a normal situation right now? He leans his hand on the mirror while the other is on the sink as he sighs.

"Are you NOT weirded out by this??" The red hair said with slight anger when he sees how carefree the blonde is. Jae shrugs, seeing that nothing is out of the ordinary. Well...at the moment. He is drunk out of his mind right now. He just thinks that it's all a dream anyway.

"Bro," Jae says, leaning closer to the mirror again, causing the red hair to back up slightly at how close they were through the mirror. "...you're cute ehe" Jae grins like an idiot at his attempt of a flirt. The red hair showed no reaction and just an un-amused look. He sighs, shaking his head as he backs up from the mirror.

"It's no use talking to you. I'm done." He starts to walk but stopped when he heard Jae whining like an annoying kid.

"Okokokok I'm swroryyy. Don't leavveee mee Reddd" Jae says, squishing his cheeks on the mirror in attempt to stop the other from leaving. The red hair turns around, lifting an eyebrow, "Red?"

Jae nods, "Idk your name so I just called you red because of your hair. Isn't it a cute name though~" Jae giggles softly, while the red hair sighs. He should just leave when he still can. He then sees Jae signalling him to come closer to the mirror, which the man is hesitant to do so, but does it anyway.

"What. If you're not going to help me figure out what the heck is going on, then I'm leaving, _Blondie._ " He said sternly, causing Jae to pout. He crouches down, laying his head on his arms that's on the sink counter, with a pout still on his face.

"You're no funnn", he says with a sulky tone. The red hair does realize that the male is drunk since he could see his cheeks flush red and also his constant slurs and such. Why is he wasting time talking to a drunk head?

"You know what, we should talk about this when you're sober." The red hair says, crossing his arms. Jae lifts his eyes to the male without moving from his current pouting position.

" **If** we meet again" he mumbles quietly. Jae could feel that his dizziness was slowly going away, but instead of feeling sober, he felt tired suddenly. He hides a yawn from the red hair who had recently turn his back from the mirror. He sits on the counter, arms still crossing.

"There has to be a reason to this phenomenon." The red hair said to himself. He tries to think of any logical explanation. Scientific explanation. There has to be one. Black magic maybe? But magic isn't real is what he knows is true. To him at least. Maybe the blonde did something the day before. Something that could triggered this event.

"What did you do yesterday?" He says, back still against the mirror. He waits for an answer but gets nothing in return, and instead hears a snore which surprises him. He turns around, seeing Jae had fallen asleep on the sink counter..

He sighs, scratching his head, "Fuck this", he said before leaving the blonde alone in the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey I had fun writing drunk Jae HAHAHHAHA  
> I should write more Drunk Jae with Young K aha~


	4. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter qwq forgive me

🍃

"AHHHH WHA- WHERE AM I- RED HAIR WHAT-" Jae suddenly blurted out nonsense, sitting up on his bed. Wonpil who heard the screaming ran towards his room, busting the door open.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPEN?! JAE ARE YOU OK???" Wonpil runs towards Jae's bed, sitting beside the man with a worrying expression. Jae breathes heavily as he looks around the room, trying to process where he currently is. He looks at his cloths, seeing how it was the same as last night, but the current place is different.

He's back in his room. He doesn't remember what happen except for the time he got challenge to a drinking contest and someone calling him a chicken. He was about to ask Wonpil what happened when a pounding headache hits him like a truck.

"Shit. My brain hurtsss" He held onto his head, gripping his hair as he tries to withstand the pain from the hangover. This is why Jae doesn't like drinking anymore. Sure the drinking and at the moment feeling is the best, but the aftereffect is not what he wants to experience ever again. He sighs, regretting ever single decision he made of joining in the drinking game with the strangers last night.

"Here, I got some painkillers. You should rest for the morning before going to work tonight.", Wonpil hands reaches over the nightstand, grabbing a water bottle and a pill packet before handing them to Jae. He thanks the younger, taking 2 pills before swallowing it down his throat with water.

"Though to be honest, I advise you to take a day off. You were wasted yesterday hyung." He looks at Jae with a worried expression, though the older just brushes it off by saying he's fine. Just a slight hangover...when in reality it hurts like crazy.

He told Wonpil that he's going to sleep a bit more, which the younger totally agree on. Though before Wonpil could leave the room, Jae suddenly remembered something. He turns to Wonpil who was already at the door, about to leave the room.

"Wait wait wait. Dude I forgot to tell you" Wonpil looks at the older with a puzzle look, leaning on the door frame as he waits for the older to continue. Jae adjusts himself slightly so that he was facing the younger.

"I had the weirdest dream yesterday when I was drunk." Jae said, which got Wonpil's attention. He gestures the older to continue, also curious as to what this dream is.

"I had a dream where I met this red hair dude through a mirror. I think he's my soulmate or something." Jae said with an unsure tone. Wonpil lifts an eyebrow, confuse by what the older meant. He walks to Jae, putting his hand onto the older's forehead.

"You don't have a fever" He said, making Jae annoyed. He swats the boy's hand, "I'm being serious here", he furrows his eyebrow. Wonpil shakes his head, not believing what the older is saying because Wonpil doesn't believe in those soulmates things. Those are just fairy tales.

"I think you're still high Jae." He bluntly says, making Jae feel offended.

"Whatever. Imma sleep so go away." Jae shoos Wonpil out of his room as he grabs his blanket, putting it over his body. Wonpil rolls his eyes, leaving the older's room. Jae sighs, as he blankly stares at the ceiling.

"I wonder who he is." He asks himself as he remembered back the dream. Though only parts of it since it was a very blurry memory.

"Welp, it's a dream anyway. Not that I'll see him again."He turns to his side, snuggling into his pillow before falling fast asleep in his bed.


	5. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian P.O.V

🍃

The club music blasted loud as the DJ played those overrated songs, but a dash of remix to it, which to be honest made the song even more lit. Everyone in the club cheered for the DJ as they all started dancing like maniacs. Hours later, the music died down slowly to a more chill song than an intense bop. The DJ turn to his friend, telling him to take over as he’ll go and grab a drink. When the friend shows an ok, the DJ walks down the booth and towards the bar, where his white haired friend is working at. The bartender sees the red hair, signalling him to sit at the stool in front of him.

“Hey Brian hyung! What would you like? It’s on me.” The bartender smiles at the older, which made the said man chuckles. He shakes his head, “You need to stop treating me Dowoon. You’re going to go broke.”, he jokes. Dowoon waves his hand in front of him, reassuring the older that it’s fine. He serves the older his favorite alcohol, which Brian thanked the younger for.

“It’s almost 3am Woon. Don’t you have a deadline to meet? You sure you should be working tonight?” Brian asks as he sips on his drink, looking at the bartender in front of him. Dowoon sighs, cleaning the shot glasses.

“I’m having an artist block tonight, Brian hyung. So I’m trying to get out there and get some inspiration, you know.” Dowoon says, putting the shot glasses on top of one another as he finishes cleaning them. Brian nods, swirling the liquid in his glass.

“Hey. You’re not supposed to call me that, remember?” Brian looks at the younger as he realized the name he was being called with. Dowoon, laughs slightly, clasping his hand together in an apologetic way.

“Sorry **_Young K_.** I forgot aha” He emphasis on the name, cheekily smiling as he tilts his head sideways, looking at the red hair who scoffs at the younger’s attempt of being cute. He places his glass on the table before standing up from his chair.

“I’m going to the restroom.” He informs Dowoon so that the younger will then inform anyone who would be looking for him, aka the DJ. Dowoon turns to the other side of the bar when he heard someone ordering a drink from him.

The restroom door opens as Brian walks into it. He walks towards a stall, doing his business as usually. He then walks to the sink to wash his hands. He was interrupted mid-washing when he heard his phone’s notification. Seeing how there were no tissue around, he just wipes his wet hands on his pants before grabbing his phone from the inner pocket of his leather jacket.

As he switches his phone on, seeing the message, he sighs, getting annoyed by the messenger. It was a girl from the club he met weeks ago who wouldn’t leave him alone. He clearly showed no interest but the girl just kept pushing it. He didn’t want to seem rude, so he suggested to just be friends, which the girl happily agreed to. Brian thought that would be the end of it, but oh is he so wrong.

And now it where it’s at. The girl messages Brian almost every day. Asking him out though he had decline many times. He can see the girl had other intention which Brian is not comfortable with. He sighs, switching his phone off and putting it back in his pocket before leaning with his arms over the sink, head lowered.

“When will she ever get the hint…” He opens the tap water, rubbing some water through his fingers before rubbing his face with it slightly, to look somehow a little bit freshen up. He then looks up at the mirror, to fix his hair though was surprise by what he sees.

He sees a different person. A whole different person. The man had a blonde hair, and a brownish hoodie. Brian could see that he was drunk since his cheek is flush with pinkish tint. The male started to says some words, but Brian couldn’t really catch it since he was slurring a lot, but then he suddenly sees the blonde boy posing for some reason.

“What the fuck”, Brian spat out.

~~~~

The bathroom door opens yet again as Brian walks out of the restroom. He sighs, still a bit stun by the encounter he had just now. Could that drunk blondie be from a different universe? Wait, is there such things as different universes? Brian shakes his head, knowing all too well that those conspiracies are just fake and not real. Dowoon waves his towards Brian when he sees the man walking his way. Brian sits back at his previous spot, chugging the alcohol in his hand.

“Wowow, what’s the rush hyung?” The white haired male says after serving someone beside Brian. He chugs the last liquid down before placing the glass a bit harshly on the counter. He leans his head on his hand as he sighs, causing Dowoon to have a puzzle expression by the older’s current mood. He looks at Dowoon, the younger smiling back innocently as a respond. He then looks into his empty glass before finally mutter the question he wants to ask the younger.

“Do you believe that there’s another universe out there, Dowoon?” He says, expecting to get laughed at or judged by his younger friend, but instead he only got a wide smile with a gasps.

“No way! Do you believe in them too?!” Dowoon drops the towel that he uses to clean the counter, leaning over towards Brian with an excited expression. Brian backs up slightly, raising an eyebrow at the younger’s words.

“ _Too?_ ”, he said in a questioning tone. Dowoon nods, clearing his throat before explaining the phenomenon of universes and how he believed there is one. He explains the theory that he had read online and from TV channels that talk about those conspiracies and such. Once he finished, Brian only gave a blank stare, not knowing if he should believe in what the younger said.

“That doesn’t make sense” Brian sighs, ruffling his hair. Dowoon rolls his eyes as he groans telling the other that it’s not as complicated as it seems. However, since Brian is a hard believer for these things, it makes it hard for him to accept it all without any scientific or logical explanation. If it’s all just words and no concrete evidence, then why bother. Brian stands up from his seat, proceed to walk away from the bar.

“Where are you going Brian hyung? The DJ booth is over there.” Brian who turns around upon hearing the younger’s words.

“I’m going home. This whole night has been a headache for me. Peace”, he shows a peace sign to Dowoon before leaving the club, not caring about his shift of being the DJ tonight. Dowoon began to panic since he’s never been left alone in the club without Brian with him. He turns to his boss, telling him that he’ll be leaving for the night before dashing towards the staff room. He runs out minutes later with his casual cloths rather than the classic bartender outfit before trying to catch up with Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note regarding their jobs,  
> Brian works as Dowoon's editor but part time DJ at night  
> Dowoon is a comic/manga/manhwa Artist but 'part time' as a bartender at the same place as Brian  
> (he can work anytime as a bartender since his boss is a close friend of Brian, so he doesn't mind Dowoon helping out time to time without officially becoming an employee. He is still paid btw lolol) :D


	6. Re-Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annddd we're back to Jae's P.O.V~

🍃

“Ow…my head…” He groans silently, leaning on his hand with head lowered. Wonpil walks towards Jae with a hot lemon tea, hoping it would make the older slightly better from the hangover. He places the mug in front of Jae, “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping right now?”, he says with a slight angry tone. Jae shakes his head, not raising it as he spoke.

“I can’t sleep with this massive headache. But I can’t stay awake either ‘cause it hurts even more. What should I do Wonpillllll”, Jae looks at the younger, grabbing both his wrists as he shakes it around, asking for an answer from Wonpil who doesn’t know what to say. He wishes he could help the older, but his works calls upon him. Wonpil just advises Jae to try and sleep, then use sleeping pills if needed, before going back to his work.

Jae sighs, putting his chin on the small table as he just eyes the cup that’s filled with hot lemon tea. He closes his eyes, sniffing the sweet aroma, hoping it would make him feel slightly sleepy at least. Well, it didn’t work, but it did make him feel relax, which is not what he wanted. He sips on the drink, before leaving the bakery not forgetting to wave goodbye to Wonpil first.

“Is your friend ok?” Wonpil turns to Sungjin who asks. The smaller boy sighs, shrugging as an answer since he’s not sure himself. “The hangover is really bothering him Sungjin hyung. I don’t know how to help.”

Sungjin could see the boy pouting. He chuckles which caught Wonpil’s attention, wondering what was funny. Sungjin pats his shoulder, “No need to worry. He’ll be fine, plus, he might not fully regret being drunk last night”, he reassures.

“What do you mean by that?” Wonpil raises an eyebrow at the older's statement. He waits for an answer, but Sungjin manages to avert it when a customer walks into the bakery. He alerts Wonpil, who immediately went to the customer. Sungjin glances at the brunette before sighing in relief, seeing how he manage to escape from answering the question.

~~~~

Just like every other night of his work day, Jae walks into the house. Yet again, smelling like after surgery. Though this time is a little bit late as it was 1 in the morning. He tiredly drags himself to his bathroom, washing off all the scent away. He does his daily night routine of taking his contact lens out, dripping some eye drops, except he doesn’t wear his glasses and instead just falls backwards onto his bed. He sighs softly before closing his eyes, sleeping away as tiredness consumes him.

Well, that is what he wishes would happen, but instead he couldn’t sleep. It was as if something is keeping him up. He opens his eyes slowly, sighing. He stays like that, staring at the ceiling before sitting up, scratching his head.

“Ugh…why can’t I sleep.”, he asks himself. He looks at the alarm clock on his nightstand, realizing it was already 3am. He groans, lying back on his bed as he tried to fall asleep again, but it was no use. He sighs deeply, ruffling his blonde hair.

_“Yet again we meet huh?”_

Jae stops his motion when he heard a rather familiar voice. He turns to his side, but sees no one, until he turns to his other side, seeing a reflection on a mirror that shows a man sitting in front of it with an un-amused look. Jae blinks a few times before rolling off the bed, hiding himself behind it. He pokes his head, peeking to see the red hair still looking at him with a raise eyebrow. Jae slowly stands up, walking towards his dresser, closer to the male.

“W- Who…are you??” He says with a slight scared tone as he stands behind his chair, making the red hair sighs. He’s not surprise that Jae didn’t remember since he was drunk out of his mind last night.

“Not surprise you don’t remember me _Blondie_ ” He leans his head on his hand, eyes still lock on the scared blonde male. Suddenly memories start to flood into Jae’s mind as he sees the red haired. His eyes widen when he takes a seat on the chair.

“B-but, you’re just a person in my dream. Just imaginary, right??” He says, trying to convince himself. Though the man is clearly right there, reflected in front of him.

The red hair scoffs, “Wow. I should feel offended that you low-key just called me non-existence. “, he leans back to his chair, arms crosses.

“Wait so like. When we talked in the restroom that time, it was real??” He looks at the male, hoping he would say no, but unfortunately for Jae, he nods, and proceed to tell Jae how he acted that whole night. How he was acting like a brat and also trying to flirt with the other male.

Jae buries his face within his hands, embarrassed by the fact he acted like an idiot in front of this total stranger yesterday. He swore under his breath, though the red hair could hear it clearly since both of their rooms were quiet and it was just the two of them talking to each other…through a mirror. Seeing how Jae’s cheeks are slightly painted pink, he smirks, leaning on his hands that’s on the table at the moment.

“You even called me cute by the way”, he says, resulting in Jae lifting his head with eyes widen. He stutters, “Y- you’re lying…right?” The red hair shakes his head. Jae groans at himself before putting his head on the hard surface with a slight thud. Jae wishes the ground could just eat him up right there. Maybe he should just jump out of his window right now to run from this total embarrassment.

Though not being able to see it, but the red hair could sense that the blondie’s soul is slowly slipping away. He faintly smile when seeing the other in total defeat with himself.

“I am…so sorry for what I said when I was drunk…” He mumbles, head still on the table and hiding his face from the other male. The red hair unconsciously chuckles, a slight smile appears at the corner of his mouth, which he notices seconds later. He coughs lightly, wiping the smile off his face.

“Anyway, are you not weird-ed out by this whole…thing?” the red hair says as he looks at Jae who is still not looking at him. He knocks on the mirror to catch the blonde’s attention. Jae lifts his head slowly, eyes not looking at the male when he places his chin on the dresser’s surface.

“It is a little weird…” he says with a shrugs, resulting the other with a raise eyebrow. Jae glances and sees the judging-look on the red hair. “What?” he asks.

“A _little_?” The male questions Jae’s answer’s. Jae rolls his eyes, “Ok it’s **REALLY** weird.”

He sits up straight, placing both his arms on the dresser. “…but I don’t really find it **THAT** weird”, he continues, weird-ing out the red hair even more. _Could it be?_ This blondie believes in these conspiracies like his friend does?

“I really like to read those things, and sometimes even wonder if it really exists” Jae explains more. The male just looks at the blondie, not uttering a word as he didn’t know what to say. He decides to ignore it, moving to a different topic.

“I’m not going to say anything to that. Instead, let me ask you back the question I asked yesterday since you obviously weren’t in the right mind at that time.” He says, catching Jae’s attention. Jae couldn’t really argue with his statement, and so, he gestures the other to go on ahead and continue with the ' _interrogation'_.

“What did you do yesterday? Well technically the day **before** yesterday?” He asks. Jae tries his hardest to think back what he did, but nothing came up to mind. It seems like every other day to be honest.

Sleepiness starts to linger in Jae as he tries to bring back his memories from 2 days ago. “Um…I don’t remember. I don’t think I did anything out of the ordinary”, he yawns slightly before shrugging. The male sighs as he shakes his head at Jae’s answer. He leans back onto his chair, arms cross.

“Well, there has to be a reason behind this.” The red hair turns his head to look outside, seeing the moonlight shining through the glass of the window. Though it was 3am in the morning, the night sky is as dark as ever. They stayed silent for a moment as the male tries to think of a solution for their problem. As ideas starts to flow through his mind, the red hair turns back to Jae.

“What if we-“, he says but stops when he sees the other already asleep while leaning on his hand. Soft snores escape from Jae’s mouth. The male sighs deeply, not believing that the blondie has yet again fallen asleep mid-conversation.

“This again…” He knocks on the glass, trying to wake Jae up, but alas, it did nothing. He decides to just give up. He checks his phone when he heard it rang. He later then stands up from his chair. Though before leaving, his gut is telling him that when the blondie wakes up, he’s probably going to think that everything is a dream again. The male scratches the back of his head as he tries to think of something.

He could leave a note, but how? They are bounded by a mirror in between them. He then shrugs, thinking he should just give it a shot even if it fails in the end, but who knows really. You'll never know if you don’t try. He opens his drawer, getting a white marker that he conveniently has. He walks towards the mirror, writing a message on it from his side, not knowing if it’ll stay when they stop seeing each other.

After completing, he puts the cap back on the marker, putting it back in the drawer before leaving the room, and yet again leaving Jae to sleep alone in front of an empty mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jae. He's so sleep deprive


	7. 2 Days Ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fillers coughcough

🍃

“Jaeeee get u-- Why are you sleeping on the dresser?” Wonpil opens the door, then surprise when he sees his friend sleeping on the uncomfortable surface instead of the soft one called bed. Jae was still asleep when the brunette entered the room. Wonpil walks towards Jae, shaking him slightly to wake him up. Jae groans softly before sitting up, stretching his arms to the sides as it was slightly numb because of him leaning on it for so long.

He tilts to Wonpil with half open eyes, “Why are you here?”, he covers his mouth when he yawns. Wonpil sighs, before telling the other that it’s already afternoon and that he had cooked lunch for the older and himself. Jae nods at the younger’s words, though lowkey he heard only a small part of it as his eyes slowly closes back, with him still sitting up straight.

“Hyung! Wake up!” Jae’s eyes sprung open when he felt a harsh smack on his back.

“OKOK! I’M Up!” He rubs his back to sooth the pain from the smack. Wonpil smiles innocently before warning the other about sleeping again, and to come to the living room for lunch. He left the room, leaving Jae alone. He sighs, standing up from the chair as he walks towards his bathroom to shower.

The shower was great to be honest since Jae didn’t feel as sleepy as before. He grabs a grey sweater and blue jeans before going to his dresser. He reaches for his round glasses instead of his contact lens since his eyes still stings slightly from yesterday. He looks up to the mirror, eyes widen when he sees what’s in front of him.

He sees a hand writing on the mirror, that was written with black ink. He didn’t see it before since his vision wasn’t clear because he didn’t wear his glasses nor contact lens. He reads the message.

“ ** **It’s not a dream Blondie. Try to think if anything happened 2 days ago alright. - Red**** ”, Jae reads loudly to himself, not realizing his room’s door opened. Wonpil raise an eyebrow when he heard the other speaking. He walks next to Jae, looking at where the male is gazing at.

“What are you saying hyung?” Wonpils asks. Jae turns to the shorter before pointing to the mirror.

“That message. Can you not see it??” Wonpil shakes his head slowly, since he wasn’t sure what the older meant. Jae blinks a few time before realizing once again, what happen yesterday is also not a dream. Now he actually believes it is real. The red hair male too. Red…

Jae’s eyes widen slightly when he realizes the male last night wrote the message with the initial Red, the name Jae came up with when he was drunk. Could it be he likes the name Jae gave him, since they both don’t know each other names. That reminds him, he should really ask for Red’s name next time. It’s easier for them to talk to each other, and easier for people to understand what’s going. _Cough4thwall_

“Jae?? Earth to Jae!” Wonpil waves his hand in front of Jae’s face. He snaps out of his thought as he look at Wonpil who had a puzzle expression. Jae turn to the mirror then back to Wonpil with a smile.

“It’s nothing Pil. Let’s go eat that lunch of yours yeah?” Jae turns Wonpil around before pushing him out of the room, making the younger not able to say another word.

~~~~

The streets being busy as always when Jae was walking towards the bakery Wonpil is working. This is like his daily routine to be honest. Every day during Wonpil’s shifts, Jae would go and visit the younger and hang out with him. It’s like as if they’re together or something, but, nope. The reason for this constant routine is because of Wonpil. Before this, Jae would just laze around the house or go to the arcade or just hang out at a music store, since playing guitar is his hobby but could never afford one so he just plays it at the store instead, before he goes to work. However, Wonpil had other ideas, and basically being a whiny kid. He’s too afraid to go home by himself after his shift ends, since it usually ends at an hour where there are almost no people around the street anymore. Wonpil would be over-dramatic, thinking someone is following him as he walks back home. Jae told him that he’s just overthinking.

Nonetheless, Jae decides to just go with Wonpil’s request, which leads to present routine. Though Wonpil wasn’t working today, which is Monday, but he decides to help out Sungjin either way since he felt bad. The bakery didn’t have many employees though it is a popular bakery. One would think that Sungjin should hire more people, but he doesn’t see the point of it. The number of employees they have now is enough to function a proper bakery.

Jae crosses the street with other people as well since the light had turned green. As he was making his journey to the bakery, the message that was left this morning suddenly pops up in his mind. What did he do 2 days ago? He tries to think but yet again nothing comes up. He shrugs it off as he walks into the bakery.

“I’m starting to feel tired of seeing your face all the time.” Sungjin says as he sees Jae enter the shop. Jae scoffs, “Well too bad for you. You’ve just got to live with it”, he smirks. Sungjin rolls his eyes before walking to the kitchen door, opening it slightly.

“Wonpil, your boyfriend is here!”, he says loud into the kitchen, causing almost everyone in the bakery to hear it. He already knows that the two boys are not together. He just said it to piss Jae off which kind of works. Wonpil steps out with a slight blush on his cheeks and an angry expression.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” he states when he got close to Sungjin. The older chuckles, ruffling the brunette hair before leaving the counter and into the staff room. Jae rolls his eyes at Sungjin, though he already left. Wonpil turns to Jae, motioning the other to take a seat while his order is being taken care of by his co-worker.

Minutes later, Jae lifts his head from his phone when a cup of his favorite drink is placed in front of him. He lifts his head to Wonpil, thanking the other in an annoyingly adorable way before sipping on the straw.

“You know I would rather die than date you right?” The sudden comment made Jae chokes on his drink. He coughs roughly, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth and some spillage caused from his outburst. Wonpil just laughs at the older’s reaction.

“That’s a very sudden comment Wonpil”, Jae says, still recovering from choking on his drink. The younger shrugs, smiling innocently. He went back to the counter, grabbing a croissant from the display case. Of course paying for it, before taking a seat across from Jae who has now fully recovered.

“Since it’s not my shift today, wanna go anywhere Hyung?” Wonpil says as he split the bread into two, placing one on a small plate while the other is in his mouth. Jae lifts an eyebrow at the younger’s suggestion.

“I thought you were helping with the shop today?” He asks as Wonpil nibbles on a part of the bread, before a pout covers his face. “Sungjin hyung pushed me away. Telling me to enjoy my day off instead of helping”

“Well he’s not wrong. Your habit of being too kind will bite you in the butt.” Jae chuckles at Wonpil who didn’t look impress at all. He knew he should be resting or do whatever he wants on his free day, but Wonpil can’t help it. He likes helping people, especially kind people like his boss.

Both of their attention have move to the 2 slices of cake on the table. They turn their head simultaneously towards the person, which is Sungjin. Jae recognizes the dessert, which is the one he ate before that he pretended to hate but actually enjoyed it very much. Wonpil’s eyes widen at the cake, smiling when he sees there being 2 slices. Meaning one for him and one for Jae. He doesn’t have to share it which is a blessing. To be honest, Wonpil doesn't really favor sharing his sweets. He got a sweet tooth for a reason.

“Is ****this**** one poison?”, he says, emphasizing while pointing to the cake. Sungjin sighs and shakes his head as a respond. Wonpil could care-less if it was poison or not, he just wanted to taste the dessert since he didn’t have a chance because somebody didn’t let him. He takes a fork and immediately munches on the cake, sweetness filling his taste buds. He moans happily at the tasty feeling in his mouth as he closes his eyes as well to fully intake it.

Jae eyes the younger, shaking his head at the overreaction of Wonpil. He also munches on the cake seconds later, also loving the flavor but of course he doesn’t show it. Sungjin smiles when he sees Wonpil’s face, seeing how the younger loves the taste very much. Though knowing so, he must asks for confirmation.

“So what do you think? It’s a secret recipe I bundled up into that.” Wonpil nods vigorously as an answer while Jae just says it tasted _alright_ , when it was the best sweet dessert he had ever tasted. Sungjin eyes the two, a smirk appears in a flash before it was placed by a warm smile.

“Well glad you like it! I made it especially for the two of you, so enjoy~“, Sungjin says before walking back to the counter. Not knowing why, Jae felt a weird vibe from what the older said. He turns to Wonpil to ask if he sense any weird tone from what Sungjin said, but, it seems like it was no use to speak to him. He’s enjoying the cake so much, it seems like anything the older said will go over his head. Jae sighs, as his eyes land on the prettily decorated cake, well not so pretty now since Jae has eaten a part of it. Suddenly, Red’s question lingers in his head.

_2 days ago huh?_

The only thing Jae could ever think is _different_ or _out of the ordinary_ during that time, is the cake. The one Sungjin made him tastes. But maybe it was just his imagination. Sungjin couldn’t be an evil wizard or use black magic could he? Even so, how does one even create a link between two universes anyway. They're not in a fantasy, but instead a reality. Jae scoffs at his theories on the cake possibly being the culprit, thinking it was nonsense before eating the rest of it.

“You still up for hanging out? How about we go to the arcade before I go to work tonight?” Jae asks Wonpil after they both have completed eating the desserts. Wonpil nods happily at the older’s question. For sure he’s up for spending time by playing games. Jae sips the last of his drink before standing up, Wonpil following after.

“Would you have enough time though? Doesn’t your shift starts at like 7 or 8?” Wonpil asks as they make their way out of the Bakery.

“It’s fine. My shift got moved forward today, so it starts at 9.30, but ends at like 4 in the morning.” Jae says, sighing after at the fact he’s going to be dead sleepy at that time. Wonpil frowns upon hearing the older’s new time schedule. He suggests that Jae gets some sleep before his shifts starts so that at least he’ll have the energy later. Though Jae wanted to argue, the younger was right.

“I’ll sleep after we finish playing at the arcade”, he reassures the younger who nods in respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could the cake be the key or nahh


	8. 3 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Cameos coming thruuu :DDDD

🍃

The noisy sounds of animal barking or meowing (or other animal noises) fills in Jae's ears as he enters the front door of the Pet Clinic. He bows, and smiles to the pet owners and some regulars, who responded back the same, as he passes them and towards the staff room. Once he enters, he is met with his two co-workers bickering with one another.

"Nooo dogs are better than cats!" A girl with long faded orange hair puts both her hands on her hips, looking angrily at an emo looking boy who shows no interest at all in the argument. The male raises an eyebrow, his arms crossed as he leans back to his chair.

"Are you really having this argument with me right now?" he spat back, face shows no expression whatsoever. Jae who just walked into the scene only raises his eyebrows at his co-workers. He walks sneakily towards his locker, making sure the girl doesn't notice his presence, which he failed.

"Jae! Tell Zuho that dogs are wayyyy better than those demon fur-balls." She walks towards Jae, grabbing his arm before she pulls him towards the emo boy named Zuho. Jae sighs before looking at Zuho, who only shrugs as a respond.

"Why do you fight every time you see him, Tzuyu?" He turns to the younger. Tzuyu pouts, "He started it", she points towards Zuho who's playing on his phone, clearly lost interest in her argument already.

"I only said her dog doesn't look cute in the photo she showed me." He says, eyes still on the screen. Tzuyu was about to argue again when Jae pats her shoulder, telling her to calm down and just move on from this endless argument between a cat and dog owners. Tzuyu pouts again, grabbing her phone from the table before walking out of the staff room.

"Why do you always piss her off?" Jae walks to his locker as he asks Zuho. He shrugs, though Jae couldn't see it since his back was towards the younger.

"Would I like to know hyung", he scoffs while still playing his phone. Jae rolls his eyes, removing his jacket and instead wears his white coat. He looks at the small mirror in his locker, fixing his hair slightly, and adjusting his glasses that he decides to wear for the whole day instead of wearing his contact lens. Closing his locker, he pats Zuho on the shoulder, telling him to get back to work which the younger responded by only nodding. Jae grabs his stethoscope before leaving the room.

There were less animals in the clinic when the day is reaching midnight. The clinic isn't as noisy as before which is a good thing. Soon enough, a yawn escapes his mouth as the clock strikes 2am. He grabs a random magazine from the shelves in the waiting room, before reading the content. He was entertained for a couple minutes, but after that, Jae got bored.

"Here is Coco~ She's been a very good girl" Tzuyu says as she steps into the waiting room where the animal's owner is waiting. The dark blue haired male stands up, smiling as he walks towards Tzuyu, grabbing his pet rabbit from her.

"Thank you as always Tzuyu", he bows his head slightly, which she responds back with a smile. The male walks towards the counter to pay and also get the medicine needed for his pet. Tzuyu notices at the back seat, where Jae was laying on the bench with a magazine laid on his face. Clearly he was sleeping. She sighs, walking towards the boy with her hands in her coat's pocket.

Jae was sleeping peacefully, well that is until he felt a very heavy object landed on his stomach harshly, causing him to groan in pain. He removes the magazine to see Tzuyu sitting on his stomach with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you move? You're heavy" He says, causing the girl to gasps at the insult from the older. She stands up, grabbing the magazine from Jae's hand before hitting the older with it.

"Get up. You're supposed to work, not sleep" She warns the older. Jae rolls his eyes, sitting up as he ruffles his blonde hair. He looks around and sees only 2 or 3 patients. He does find it weird as to why there are people in the clinic at 2 am in the morning? Jae yawns, standing up and walking to the staff room.

"I'm going to take a short nap. If a fire happens, wake me up thank you" He waves to Tzuyu without looking at her. Tzuyu sighs, going to the worker behind the counter to see who the next patient is.

The staff room door opens as Jae walks in, yet again yawning. Zuho, who was drinking coffee, notices the older's sleepiness. He grabs a mug with coffee in it, passing it to Jae. The older thanked the younger as he grabs it and walks to the couch in the middle of the room. He places the mug on the coffee table, before laying on the couch.

"You should go outside, in case Tzuyu need help with anything." Jae looks at the younger who is sipping on his coffee. The younger rolls his eyes slightly before chugging the lukewarm drink down his throat, putting it in the sink. Jae closes his eyes as soon as Zuho left the room. He was hoping he could get a quick nap so that he would be a little energize. But it wasn't happening for Jae. He opens his eyes, lifting his phone to look at the time.

**3.00 am**

Jae sighs as he put his phone on his chest. Why is it every time it hits 3 am or anywhere close that hour, he would always feel tired but unable to sleep? If only Jae knew the answers. He lays his arm over his eyes, covering it from the bright light of the room. He sighs slightly.

"Why can't I fall asleep though I'm tired?", he asks himself.

_"Insomnia maybe?"_

Jae tenses up when he heard the familiar voice. He removes his arm from his eyes, turning to the side to look at the vertical mirror that's place in front of the couch. His eyes widen, he was about to say something but accidentally falls onto the floor.

He grunts, lifting his body up with his arms as he rubs his head slightly. He heard the red hair chuckles, which surprises him to be honest. He sits up fully but decides to just stay on the floor, instead putting his butt on the soft material called a couch. He looks at the red hair, though he is confused as always whenever they meet each other again, but, he wasn't **that** confuse anymore since he has started to accept the fact that the red hair is real.

"Um...hi" Jae awkwardly says. The red hair, who is sitting on a couch, lifts an eyebrow as he looks up from his phone.

"Hi." He says back nonchalantly.

Awkward silence fell between the two. The two male doesn't know what to say to one another since they aren't close nor are they friends. It's not like Jae doesn't want to, but every time he tries to say something, the words won't come out when he sees **Red**. He doesn't know why. Maybe because **Red's** eyes are kind of intimidating.

"You gonna ask if I'm real or not again _Blondie_?" He sarcastically says, causing Jae to lightly blush from embarrassment. Jae shakes his head as he looks away from the male, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I guess the message stayed on then huh. Well at least now we know we can write on mirrors" He looks back to his phone, typing as he was messaging someone. Jae just stayed silent, as if he was waiting for something. Well, it's more like he was waiting for the opportunity to ask for the latter's name. He should ask now when there's silence between them. But Jae being the awkward person he is, couldn't manage to get it out of his mouth. Red puts his phone beside him after he finished typing, turning to Jae.

"So, did you remember anythi-"

"Before we get to that," Jae cuts in before Red could ask the same question as he did yesterday. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for the blondie to continue. Jae bit his lip slightly as he felt hesitation. _IT'S JUST A NAME JAE._

"Can I know your name?" Minutes later of fighting with himself, he finally spoke. He looks at Red who shows an un-amused face as always.

"Why?", he says sounding a bit rude to be honest. Jae puts his hands on the coffee table to lift himself up so that he can sit on the couch. Finally realizing that sitting on floor wasn't that comfortable.

"Because it's natural human behavior to ask for a name?", he lifts an eyebrow at Red who sighs. Jae isn't wrong though. One would usually ask for the other's name during their first encounter. But you can't really blame Red, who met Jae first time at the toilet and through a mirror. The boy is not even from his universe.

"Fine." He rolls his eyes, leaning back on his couch. A satisfied smile appears on Jae's face when the other agreed. "You go first", Jae was taken back slightly by the other's commanding tone, but nonetheless he decides to just say his name instead of arguing.

"Oh uh... Jae, Park Jaehyung. But just call me Jae" Jae says, though the other only gave a slight nod.

"Young K", he says. Jae raise his eyebrows at the name. It doesn't sound like his real name. "Young...k?" he asks. Brian nods, not seeing why Jae is saying it with a confuse tone.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"It doesn't sound like an actual name dude" He scoffs quietly, though heard by **_Young K_** either way who rolls his eyes.

"FINE. Just call me Brian then", he spat out angrily, obviously annoyed by Jae. He covers his mouth slightly to hide a smile. "Pft Brian? Bro you ain't Korean?", he laughs lightly while Brian only glares at the boy.

"TMI why should I even tell you." Jae couldn't really argue with that statement.

"Let's get back on track. Did you remember what you did 2 days ago or not?" He says, sounding irritated. Hearing the tone from him, it makes Jae feels annoyed too. _Why you gotta sound so rude?_

"Like I said before, I didn't do anything. Like, honestly." He sighs, grabbing the lukewarm coffee that Zuho gave minutes ago. Brian on the other hand groans, standing up from the couch and walks around the room for a moment. He later walks towards the mirror with both hands on his hips.

"Then how the fuck did this happen?", he says angrily. Jae was taken back to be honest. Why is this red hair douche blaming him for? Did he just assume that everything is happening because of Jae? He didn't need to be the culprit for this, heck, maybe he's not even the culprit of this.

"Why you blaming me **_BRIAN_**?! Maybe YOU did something?", he says emphasizing on the other's name. Brian scoffs, glaring at the Jae.

"Wow you're blaming me now, **_JAE_**???", he says, irritated while also emphasizing on Jae's name. The taller place the cup a bit harshly on the table before walking towards the mirror. By now, the two was about to have an argument on whose fault it is.

"Well you're blaming me too!" Jae says pointing to Brian who has his arms crossed. The argument stops when Jae heard the staff room's door opens, revealing 2 heads peeking in. Tzuyu and Zuho had heard the argument from outside the door, which made them curious as to who is the older arguing with. They walked in to see Jae close to a mirror and pointing at it angrily.

"Who are you talking to hyung?" Zuho asks as he look around the room, seeing no one, other than the blondie himself.

"This asshole", Jae points to the mirror while Brian had an unbelievable expression when he heard the name Jae called him with. Though when Zuho and Tzuyu look at the mirror, they only see Jae and themselves reflected on it. No one else. Zuho and Tzuyu turn to each other before laughing, confusing Jae.

"You must be dead tired to be calling yourself an asshole Jae", Tzuyu says, patting his back while she wipes her laughing tears. Jae tilts his head, not understanding what the girl meant.

"Wtf No! Don't you see him??", he turns to Brian who raise both his hands as he also doesn't know what his co-worker meant. Zuho shakes his head while holding his stomach from laughing.

"Yeah we see ' _him'_ hyung." He made air quotation as he pats Jae's shoulder before leaving the room with Tzuyu following behind, them still laughing by the way. After the two left, Jae and Brian look at each other with the same question that's linger in their minds.

"They can't see you??", he asks, as if Brian knows the answer any better than Jae does. "I guess so?", he shrugs before walking back to his couch, laying on it afterwards. Meanwhile Jae scratches his head, unsure what to make of what just happen. He holds a thinking position as he walks to the coffee table, proceeding to sit on slightly.

"Have you noticed the patterns?", Brian suddenly says, catching Jae's curiosity. Jae looks at Brian, "What do you mean?"

"It's just my assumption, but I think this...", he made a motion with his hands, telling Jae that he was referring to them meeting each other, "...portal...thingy opens at like 3am or some time close to that", he explains.

"I mean, think about it, we keep seeing each other whenever it's 3am.", Brian adds on even more. Jae had never notice it before but what Brian said was right. It has always been in the middle of the night, well technically early in the morning.

"You've got a point", the only words that could came out of Jae's mouth.

"And it seems only we can see each other, based on your friends' reaction" Brian continues, making another point that also seems to be right. Then it clicks, it happened this afternoon too with Wonpil.

"Even the message you left me. I showed it to my roommate but he didn't see anything.", Jae says. The two then look at each other when they discovered these _rules_ about their mirror encounter. Jae wanted to asks about other things but was interrupted when the door opens, revealing Tzuyu's sweaty face.

"Uh Jae, I don't mean to interrupt you talking to yourself but we...kinda need your help here." Jae lifts an eyebrow, wondering what could be so urgent, and why him when Tzuyu is also a doctor.

"What's the problem?" He asks. She was about to speak when a crash sound was heard. Jae tilts his head when he heard it. What the heck is going on out there? Meanwhile Brian just decides to listen in the conversation. It's not like he can leave anyway since he's currently in his office's break room.

"Well...someone brought a... bear and Zuho is trying to fight it...". Jae's eyes widen at Tzuyu's words. He sighs telling her that he'll be out in a minute. Jae turns to Brian who had a blank expression the whole time. He rubs his nape, before pointing towards the door.

"So uh, yeah I gotta go." He simply says, which confuses Brian slightly. "Ok? Why you do you need to inform me that?". Jae furrows his eyebrows at the red hair.

"Because it's rude for someone to leave suddenly without saying anything **BRIAN**. See you later", Jae stands up from the table and out the door. Though it was supposed to make him felt somehow guilty, but Brian didn't react. He just shrugs before leaving the break room as well when he sees the current time on the wall clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i was struggle so much with this chapter pfft
> 
> //  
> a little note, the next chp will probably be taking quite sometime cause I have been changing and wondering what the flow of the story will be pfffffft the ideas keep coming but it also clashes which makes it difficult for me to stick to one (qwq) cruses my smol brainnn  
> //


End file.
